


Turning tail to run

by mantafizz



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Gods & Goddesses, Dream SMP War, Dream Smp, Dream is just mentioned, and general mythology, and titans, l'manburg, like a little baby vibrating from drinking to many monster energy drinks, tommy sadness button go brrrr, uhhhh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-09
Updated: 2020-10-09
Packaged: 2021-03-08 04:29:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 516
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26919622
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mantafizz/pseuds/mantafizz
Summary: After all, it surrounds him and all whom he loves. He is the Titan god of ruin and destruction, it is only fitting for him to be surrounded by what he brings.
Comments: 5
Kudos: 77





	Turning tail to run

**Author's Note:**

> This was inspired by these amazing works! You should really read them!(idk how to hyperlink stuff yet, so work with me here)  
> This was mainly based off of what they made, I just changed stuff.  
> https://archiveofourown.org/series/1956448
> 
> Generally all the lore from there is the same here, except that Tommy isnt human :)

He stood at the edge of the pillowy cliff that felt as though it was made of clouds. Well, maybe its because he was on a cliff of clouds, surrounded by misery, pain and sadness. Destruction and Ruin, some would say. 

After all, it surrounds him and all whom he loves. He is the Titan god of ruin and destruction, it is only fitting for him to be surrounded by what he brings. 

Sometimes it's slow to come, allowing him to have a happy moment every so often. But others, he immediately brings it upon all. 

But this time he was lucky, in this thing they called a “server”. He was friends with a few of those originally here, and they called it the “Dream SMP”.

The Dream SMP, it seemed to be okay for a while, but he just had to ruin it, he had to say something so stupid to start it. 

Who is “he”? It is me, Tommy, as many tend to call me. I ran away as I watched my loved ones get eternally locked away for another titans greed. The Titan of time, caused the terrible chain of events that would forever haunt me… Although, in the end, I always manage to leave the ruin and destruction, others or I create. To foresee more chaos and damnation. Tragic really, I will always watch as my loved ones fall. Running from the gods, hoping they forgot about me. But that seems as though that just isn't true. But, the only way they know me is through legends… the escapee of the fall of the titans. 

I am “Tommy” Tomathy Innit, as named by my current family, among gods hidden under the guise of humans. It's truly funny, Deities pretending to be human, while a titan is doing the same, and they don't suspect a thing. 

I was lucky enough that I was able to make enough potions to find a way to change the color of my blood, even if it's for a set time, it has helped me get them off my tail. 

They found me in an alleyway next to a house being set afire. They had decided to let me stay with them, and for so long, it worked out. But someday, it will end. All good things come to an end, they always do, with destruction and ruin forever following my path.

But I guess that is why I'm at another cliff, sitting down while many watch me being peaceful for once. 

Tubbo was saying something, but I wasn't paying attention, only listening for the sound that the world makes before it's too late. Before my end comes to be, just as my unintended chaos will.  
But for now, I will enjoy this peaceful bliss, before I have to turn tail and run. Before it all ends. I will never admit this out loud, but I'm scared. I don’t want this anymore, but it seems I am stuck here, like this, forever. In this never ending cycle of grief, I can't seem to feel it as much anymore.

**Author's Note:**

> I would 100% love any criticism on how to work on my writing skills, so if you have any to spare, or want to point out typos, feel free to!  
> And thanks for reading this, its my first fic I'm uploading here-  
> Stay safe with all of this pandemic stuff going on, ik some of you are going to school in person, so stay safe and wear a mask! And to those who are online, make sure to get some fresh air every once and a while!
> 
> re-reading this made me realize i suck at this, so hopefully my skills with improve at least a little bit.


End file.
